


The Winchester's digest

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel predators, Angels, Belching, Belly, Big Cas - Freeform, Burping, Cassie - Freeform, Digestion, Farting, Full ture vore, Gas - Freeform, Gassy gut, Gen, Giant angels, Giant gut, Giants, Human Prey, Hungry Cas, Inside View, Shrinking, Soft safe vore, Stomach Growling, Supernatural - Freeform, Ticklish tummy, Tiny hunters, Vore, angelic, big belly, gassy Cas, giant cas, hungry angels, predator and prey, stomach gurgling, tiny humans, trickster magic, unaware vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: The Winchester's digest part 1, Gabriel shrinks the Winchesters boys as a joke, and an unaware Cas accidentally swallows down the tiny Winchesters by mistake.The tiny guys end up finding themselves stuck inside Castile’s vessel, right inside Castile’s belly and now they must figure out a way out of Castile’s stomach before they are accidentally digested and absorbed by the angelCan Castiel save Sam and Dean in time before the Winchester’s become angel food?





	1. Chapter 1

'The Winchesters digest'

One day Gabriel gets really board and wants to play a game with the Winchesters so Gabriel uses his trickster magic powers and with a snap of his figures the Winchesters shrink!

Gabriel shrank the two hunters down to the size of an ant.

Gabriel desides to keep them prisoners just for fun, and to keep them in a safe place so Gabriel puts the Winchester brothers in a beer bottle.

Cas comes home, in really tired, because Cas low on grace, making Cas hungry and really thirsty  
Cas' stomach rumbled loudly in hunger.

Cas spots a bottle set on the table, Cas thinks it must of been put out for him to drink.

Cas finds the bottle that contains the Winchesters just sitting out on the table and Cas picks it up,

the tiny humans inside begin to slush and shake inside the bottle, as their whole world was rocking.

The brothers wondered what was going on, and who was there

They both reconized Cas' deep, gravely voice echoing and booming from above them

"Cas?! Is that you"?! "Get us out of here"! But there was no answer, Cas didn't hear them calling for help

Cas licks his dry pink, lips and takes the bottle, picks lifts up raising the glass closer to his face and puts it up to his mouth 

and Cas' large, pink, lips soon part, Cas opens his mouth wide enough to clamp his whole mouth around the surface of the bottle 

Sam and Dean's would is soon consumed by the darkness of Cas' mouth 

the brothers began to shout out to Cas in panic, praying to the giant angel, hoping that Cas can hear them calling for help.

Praying and begging for Cas to save them and get them out of there, and begging Cas not to drink the bottle,

"Cas, we're in here"!  
"Cas look down! In the bottle"!  
"Cas No! Put us down"!  
But Cas couldn't hear them shouting,

They prayed Cas could find them, but Cas was weak on grace so angel radio wasn't coming in to clear, so Cas didn't hear them.

Cas tilts the bottle and begins drinking, taking in, gulping in the little bit of fluid left in the bottle,

Sam and Dean were soon greeted by the warm heavely breaths that flowed from the angel's mouth, it was an inviting sweet smell 

The brothers soon find themselfs inside the angel's hot mouth, passing two large rows of giant stone like teeth and landing on a warm, wet, squishy, slippery, pink toung surface 

Cas can taste all of the molecules on his toung, but Cas dosen't relize he's tasting the hunters inside he mouth, 

Cas finds the exotic, new flavors in his mouth absolutely, earesistable and extremely pleasureable, 

Cas is in love with the delicious, yummy, new substance in his mouth 

Cas rolls the exquisive, delightful flavors around on his toung

Cas was playing with his food and moaning in pleasure at the delicious and delightful taste and flavors, 

Cas was eagerly rolling the fluids around inside his mouth for as long as he could.

As the heavely liqid gently rests conformable on the angel's toung 

Cas drools and waterly saliva increases heavely 

gushing all over the tiny brothers caoting the hunters in the warm wet fluids baving them in heavy wet, warm spit

The sensation of this tasty treat makes Cas so happy 

Sam and Dean were then pushed to the back of the angel's throat 

"Cas! NO! PLEASE DON'T' SWALLOW "!

"LET US OU.."

But, it was too late, Cas starts taking big, long gulps chugging the liquid in the bottle gulping it down very quickly, because Cas was so thirsty.

Accadently gulping the Winchester brothers down the hatch unaware that he accadently swallowed and safely vored his best friends. 

Cas felt something strang like a lump going down his throat but assumed that it was nothing, Cas thought he just swallowed too much at once.

The brothers were smoothly sliding down the angel's throat with ease,

Being squeezed down the angel's tight esophagus surrounded by strong, pink, muscular, tube of warm and wet flesh and soft walls squeezing them down Castiel's esophagus, and sending them sliding stright down Cas' hatch.

The hunters were hopelessly falling down Cas's gullet getting squeezed by the tight fleshy, soft, pink, mussels inside Cas' esophagus and being pushed stright down into Castiel's awaiting stomach.

Splash! The Winchesters were squeezed out of Cas' tummy tube and the entrance to Cas' stomach opened up and the brothers both land and fall inside Castiel's stomach with a big wet plop! 

Falling into a large, wet, gurgling pool of hot bubbling digestive fluids and stomach acids, and party digested food inside the angel's belly 

Landing in a soft, wet, warm place surrounded by squishy, pink walls, listening to the giant thumping beats of Castiel's heart from above them

Cas felt a small bump fill him up, as the odd lump hit the bottom of his stomach.

Feeling the strange substance land smoothly inside his stomach, as the contents were filling his belly with a small, heavy, warm, weight.

This helped Cas satisfie his hunger making Cas' vessel's belly feel full.

Cas really liked this incredible full feeling of something warm and heavy filling his belly.

Cas was finally enjoying the feeling of fullness instead of being so empty inside all the time, from not having to eat.

Knowing how good eating food was and how it good tasted made Cas feel whole inside 

It felt amazing, to actually have something solid sitting inside his stomach, filling up the angle's stomach with some kind of mass instead of nothing at all 

The fullness feeling was overwhelming but in a good way.

Finally feeling full inside felt so magical to Cas, it was kind of heavely.

Cas loved having something inside him and enjoyed the pleasureable full feeling inside his stomach, and this full feeling made Cas feel very happy.

Just the feeling having something being all nestled up and just resting nicely inside his tummy, and just filling his belly up, made Cas feel complete.

Cas felt amazing just having something slushing around inside his stomach.

Cas smiled happy as the full feeling made Cas feel good warming his belly and warming his heart.

Cas pats his belly in bliss and leaving his meal what ever it was inside his stomach to digest.

Then Cas felt something strang going on inside him, causing his body to respond and causing a gassy reaction to occur in his belly.

Cas knew from being human before what was happening inside him, his body needed to expel the excess air he swallowed after eating,

Or in other words Cas just needed to burp.

Cas lets out a big, huge, enormous, high volume, autoable, stomach rumbling, gassy, pleasureable, and satisfied, victorious, supernatural belch of triumph and approval! 

BUUUUURRRPPP! 

The volume of the angel's powerful burp travled down the halls of the room like a sonic boom 

Cas blushes slightly embarrassed and said "o, parden, excuse me"

And Cas feels better and smiles happily and Cas pats his full belly in other bliss,

Cas' grace keeps the Winchesters safe while the brothers find themselves inside the angel's stomach

Sam and Dean were now surroundedby mushy and party digested food and squishy, soft warm, wet, pink, moving belly walls

The brothers tiny ears were filled with angry rumbles coming from somewere deep down inside the angel's stomach, and somewhere further deep, down, below inside Castiel's digestive system 

The poor little hunters suffered the smelly consequences of being trapped inside an angel's vessel's belly, 

being stuck inside Castiel's vessel was terrifying

it was totaly viol inside Castiel's stomach

the Winchesters tiny noses were quickly filled with an extremely sharp,and unpleasant, foul, obnoxious gas, of supernatural proportions 

The angel's stomach was packed full of horrible stenchs of strong, pungent, gassy oders 

The stinky mixture of rotten of digested food and stomach gas of supernatural proportions filled the air, totally unfit for a human to tolerate.

And it made Sam and Dean's stay extremely unpleasent at first, they feared their fate would be the same as the food inside the angel's stomach 

they thought they wouldn't survive without being digested first 

but soon then their fears all vanished and then all the disgusting smells soon turned surprisingly pleasent and were replaced with a sweet smelling, fresh, soft, and pure, angrlic, aroma 

that kind of smelled like honey?

It was kind of like being stuck inside a big bee's honey stomach, a big, giant, angelic bee in a human vessel named Cas, and it was kind of sexy.

The brothers guessed that Castiel's grace, the angel's grace must of helped make things smell much better, 

Cas used some of his grace to help relive his tiny residents from the god offal smells of his stomach and were replaced with the sweet aroma of golden honey that filled the air

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all, but the moment was shortly gone,

The brothers then panicked when all of the sudden a strange, heavy, thick, sticky, golden, fluid, that was a sweet smelling substance, was leaking out of the walls of the angel's belly.

The liquid was flowing heavy, thick and quickly filling the angle's stomach 

It was like some kind of weird, angelic stomach juices, the brothers figured this must be Cas' digestive fluids

Normally because Cas is an angel and his grace gives his vessel enough energy and ot also helps to substain his hunger, 

and Cas' grace even recharges itself, so Cas doesn't have to eat or digest to get enough energy for his body to function properly.

But because Cas was so low on grace this is completely normal for the angel's body to act human, it ment Cas' vessel was functioning properly.

Therefore Cas' body needed energy from the food he ate to help recharge his grace 

Therefore the angel's stomach was starting to digest, 

Cas was digesting the contents of his stomach, and digesting everything inside his stomach, including the Winchesters, 

unfortunately Cas was unawaringly digesting his best friends.

Sam and Dean were watching in fear as the Cas' digestive juices continued to flow filling the angel's stomach with more of the sticky, warm substance

and all the materials inside Cas' stomach soon turned into a big mushy mixture,

as the tiny hunters now stood knee high in a warm, soupy mixture of  
the angel's stomach acid and digestive emzines, and partly digested food trapped inside Cas' belly 

The tiny humans call for help  
as the angel's stomach filled even more with this warm substance now leaving the brothers waist high in a pool of Cas' digestive fluids

The angel's hot digestive fluids began softening their bodys but it didn't burn against their flesh, it just felt comfortable and warm in there 

They thought for sure they would quickly be digested and turned into just another mushy pool of nutrients substance for the angel's vessel and become apart of Cas' body

Fortunately for the Winchesters the angel's stomach acid was not actually digesting them, because they were still protected by Castiel's grace for the time being 

Growl, slush, gurgle, chun

Soft, pink walls were slowly churning the contents of the angel's stomach 

The brothers start to panic and kick again the walls of their pink prison giving poor Cas a slight bellyache

Then Cas felt a strange full feeling inside his belly and felt a small air bubble rise up his esophagus

Cas let out a small HIC noise 

Cas thoughts that noise was weird because normally Cas never burps, because angels normally don't burp

But Cas was a little low on grace so Cas thinks it must of been a side affect on his vessel 

Cas must of had some trapped gas in his tummy, maybe he gulped down too much air after drinking to fast, 

Cas didn't think much of it, but the feeling continued to get worse giving the angel a slight stomachache

Cas was groaning and moaning at the sharp gas pains in his sick belly 

Cas was thinking it was just gas pains, trapped wind and hoping it would soon pass quickly

Castiel's active stomach was growing up a storm of angery thunderous, monster, supernatural rumbles

Cas sits down to let his, gassy, and gurgling stomach digest it's contents and massages his angery gassy gut, and flat tummy to calm the angery beast inside his upset belly 

GRRRRR! ROAR! BLOUP GURGLE RUMBLE, the stomach roared and protected with a fears vengeance of noisey sick sounds

Bubbles were blowing up like big balloons and bloating increased heavely inside Cas' belly 

The growing bubbles were violently increasing building up in his belly

Cas groaned and moaned even louder at the growing stabbing sharp pain in his now bloated belly

Cas gets minor indigestion  
Cas has a severe case of a supernatural stomachache,

Cas figured he just needed to let out a big burp 

so Cas rubs his belly in small soothing circles, pressing in on his stomach gently to help coat his stomach, break up the gas bubbles and coax the gas to come out 

hoping the gas will pass quicker than Cas heard his stomach make noisey, deep, low. rumbles as his angery gut protected 

Cas gets upset stomach and Cas has some offal gassy burps, and Cas was burping a lot, with an very upset stomach 

But Cas was still waiting for that one big belch to come out, the one that was building up inside him, then it finally happened Cas let out the big one, 

Cas open his mouth and out came one, big, monster belch 

Gabriel comes back and walks into the room to retrieve the Winchesters,

Gabriel hears a enormous, loud rumbling belch coming from the kitchen 

Cas let out a huge, powerful, booming, ear piercing, celestial, supernatural belch that echoed through the bunker shaking the roof, rattling the roof, shattering the windows and blowing out the lights

Burping obnoxiously, belching long and loud 

BUUUUURRP!

"Excuses me" Cas said 

Cas was one very gassy angel, Cas' supernatural gas was troubling and unpleasent for Cas

Gabriel noticed Cas sitting down in the kitchen, holding his bloated stomach, and moaning in pain, and discomfort 

Cas rubbing his rebellious stomach in soothing calm circles all over his upset stomach, stairing down at his stomach, tilting his head confused and troubled by the new system he was experiencing 

"Wow Cassie, i didn't know you had in you"

"Hi, Cas what are you doing home so soon"? 

"I needed a rest" Cas said,

Cas' belly growled extra loud with unpleasent sick gurgling noises,

GRRRRR! 

"Are you ok Cassie"? 

"What's wrong with your stomach"?

"It's just my stomach digesting, i just have some minor indigestion" Cas said 

Cas has a stomachache, and a bad stomach cramp,

"I have a stomach BURP! ache"! 

"Can't you just heal youself Cas"?  
Gabriel said 

"I tryed by i'm too low on grace at the moment" Cas said in a grumpy voice 

"Well maybe I can help with that Cassie, I am the trickster as you know, and I'm your brother so let me help you" the archangel said with a snark on his face

"How's that"? Cas said a little suspicious 

"Just trust me Cas" Gabriel said winking 

"Well, i could use my grace but then i would be low on angel mojo, so i have a better idea" Gabe said grinning mischievously 

"Here let me, I mean let 'Doctor Sexy' have a look at that poor, sick tummy, patient Cas" 

Gabe put his hand on top of the warm flesh just below Cas' chest and pushed in onto of small bulge of Cas' slightly swollen belly 

"Wow, looks like your stomach is really bloated Cas, you got a lot of gas in there" Gabe said conserned 

"Let me help you, don't worry, I'll make you feel much better Cas"

"I'll help you get all that gas out of your system" said the trickster 

Gabe pushes in and rubs Cas' swollen stomach then Gabe lowers his hand down to Cas' lower abdomen and presses his hand into the warm flesh and rubs his hands in circles on Cas' lower belly to try to push the gas out of Cas' belly.

"I think, it's working, i can feel something rumbling in my lower abdomen" Cas said 

That's it Cas, now just let it all out, don't hold it in" Gabe said 

"I think I'm going to..."

But before Cas could finish his sentence, Cas let loose a powerful, colossal, rumbling, thunderous, supernatural, gassy fart loud enough to wake the dead and the bunker shook like an earthquake from the impact of the blast from Cas' rear-end.

Surprisingly angel farts smell sweet like roses, Cas' face turned rosey red in embarrassment and relife at the same time.

"Feel better now"? Gabriel asked 

"Yes, Much better, thank you brother" Cas responds

Cas accadently blow a huge hole in his underwear and ripped a massive hole in his pants, luckily his trenchcoat survived the impact it just blow up in the air after the gust of wind blew out of Cas' hole and the coat was long enough to cover the hole in Cas' pants.

"Cas, What did you eat"?

"Nothing" Cas responded

BUUUURP! 

Cas, burps and moans, still feeling slightly gassy from the new contents he just consumed that were currently digesting, and slushing around inside his stomach

Luckily Cas' stomachache was now gone, and Cas felt all better now and his belly wasn't as bloated as it was before, but his stomach was still a little swollen from the tiny humans currently residing inside his belly, 

As the hunters were filling out the space inside Cas'stomach slightly pushing Cas' belly out into a small noticeable bump. 

Talking to Gabriel Cas explained 

"I only drank a bottle that i found laying out on the table", Cas replied 

"Hold on, what bottle"? 

"You don't mean the one on the table do you"? Gabriel said in panic 

"Yes that's the one, it sure hit the spot, thanks brother" Cas said

"Cas!, Please tell me you didn't just do that", "please tell me you didn't just do what I think you just did!" "Cas!",

"Do you relize what you just did, Cas"!?

"Cas, you just gulped down the Winchesters"!

Cas just swallowed down his best friends by mistake,

Cas' big blue eyes widen in fear of having consumed his best friends, by mistake

"What"? Cas asks confused, Cas tilted his head still confused

Gabriel said "I shrank the Winchesters and i thought it would be fun to put them inside a bottle"

Cas rubs his flat stomach, ferm belly, and slim tummy neaversly in soothing, circles, massaging his stomach as it gurgled softly, as low rumbles vibrate under his hand 

"What are we going to do now!?  
Do you think they are, safe in there"?

"Dean"? "Sam"? "Are you ok in there"?  
But there was no answer, 

"My grace should keep them safe right?  
I can use my grace to protect the Winchesters", Cas said

"Yes but Cas remembered, you are so weak and you are very low on grace", 

"you are not at high power, Cas you are powerless to save them, and your body needs energy from the food you consume, and you have so little grace at this time to protect the Winchester brothers, so the hunters may be in alot of trouble in there"

"Dean Sam are you ok in there"?  
Still no answer, 

Cas panics in fear fearing that something bad may have happened to the Winchesters or worse the Winchesters just became Cas' angel food, and Cas accadently digested the hunters, and his best friends by mistake.

"Cas"!? "Cas"!? The brothers call to Cas.

"Dam it Cas"!

"Let us out of here now"! Dean cried in panic, demanding release,

banging on the angel's stomach walls, punching and kicking for release,

while trying to avoid coming in contact with Castiel's digestive juices,

and trying to escape from inside Castiel's belly!

Cas was relieved to hear Dean's voice  
Dean's prayers were answered, Cas was going to save them, but how Cas didn't have a gage reflex so this could end messy for the Winchesters. 

Sam and Dean may have to take the other way out, the long way out, and travel through Castiel's digestive system, inside Cas' intestines, and come out the exit at the other end of the angel's body

To be continued


	2. The Winchester's digest part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parr 2

"Don't worry guys, it will be alright, i will safely get you two out of there" Cas said 

"Hey Dean!, Sam"! "Stop hic it",

"Dean! Cut that BURP! out"!,

"Please, settle BUUURP! down in there"

"Your upsetting my BEEELLCCH! stomach"! 

All of that moving around in there is UUURRRP! GIVING me a stomach BUUUURRP! Ache, 

Your giving me indi BUUURP! gestion!

BEEELLLCCCHHHH! 

Cas could feel the tiny hands of the hunters pushing on the walls inside his belly

Cas" stomach was moving around and bulging out forward future and further pushing the angel's stomach out forward 

Cas could see the hand inprints, pushing out the angel's flat stomach 

Cas saw the littlt feet of the tiny humans, kicking aggressively moving around inside his ferm stomach struggling to escape 

Cas pushed back, pressing and pushing into his stomach squishing his tummy around and playfully squishing the strugging hunters trapped inside his stomach

Sam and Dean start rubbing the angel's stomach to sooth Cas' stomach, Cas was very ticklish 

The Winchesters were tickling Cas, making the angel giggle

Gabriel laughs at Cas, seeing Cas giggling from the tiny hands that were rubbing his ticklish tummy

This gives Gabe an idea, Gabriel grins mischievously

"I see your ticklish Cas, i think this is going to be so much fun" Gabriel said'

So Gabriel joins in and puts his hands on Cas' stomach and begins playfully tickleing Cas' belly, 

Cas said "no, please stop that, it tickles",

Gabriel stops and lets Cas catch his breath, 

all of Cas' laughing shook up the occupants residing inside his stomach,

but they were still safe, just a little dizzy that's all,

Digestion continued 

Normally Cas has complete control over his vessel but Cas was very low on grace so his stomach was functioning like the human body would 

However Cas used some of his remaining grace to keep Sam and Dean completely safe, so he was running low on grace

But still Sam and Dean remain totally unharmed by Cas' body's acids inside the angel's vessel

The hunters were completely protected by Castiel's grace, a pure bright, glowing light of angelic energy the color of sunshine, gentlely wrapped them up in a warm blanket of protection, so that they felt safe 

Castiel's grace also helped Cas slow down the the digestion process inside his stomach

As the angel's warm digestive emzines, and digestive fluids and hot stomach acid were quickly leaking from the massive warm, soft, pink, prison walls in the angel's belly

The soft,wet, warm, fleshy, pink, muscular walls in the angel's stomach were also moving in on closer to the two tiny men 

The angel's stomach walls were aggressively pushing on the Winchester brothers, like they were gripping them in a tight hug, squeezing them

the digestive juices inside Castiel's belly were slushing around and slowly softening their skin some, but it was painless, there was no answer hot burning feeling and it actually kind of tickled,

It felt very warm, at a pleasent conformable, safe temperature, it was actually relaxing, and soothing, 

It was like sitting in a hot tub, relaxing and socking in the warm bubbles,

They could hear the pleasent thumping of the angel's heart beat from above that made the hunters relaxed making the tiny brothers feel more conformable 

And they were surrounded by the soothing low rumbles deep within the angel's lower stomach 

The tiny men continued to slowly slush around in the soupy mixture of digested food and the mildly hot pool of digestive fluids, 

swimming around inside Castiel's belly as the angel's stomach gugrled loudly in protest,

"They can't stay my stomach too long, I have to get them out of there and fast before i run out of grace and i turn totally human",

"If i turn human then Sam and Dean wont be protected by my grace anymore, and they will be completely digested my body's acids, the acids in my stomach will break them down and completely dissolve them, and turned them into mush absorbed in my digestive tract and become nutrients for my body" Cas said worried 

"I think we should call Rowena for help, maybe she can cast a spell or come up with an antidote for healing angels to strengthen my grace", Cas said 

"No, there's no magic powerful enough to heal angels, and your grace will recharge itself soon just get some rest and you will be at full power again Cas", Gabriel said 

"Can't you just puke them up Cas"?

"No, I can't regergeatte the contents of my stomach through my mouth because i don't have much of a gage reflex" Cas said disappointed

"Then I'm afraid there's only one way to let the Winchesters out and that part might get a little messy" Cas said in a sigh 

"This may require full toure digestion, and this may require the Winchesters coming out um... the exit at the end of my digestive system" Cas said 

"Sam and Dean will not enjoy this" Cas said

Cas will have to safely digest his human prey friends and let them out the other end 

More to come...


End file.
